The present invention relates generally to control of the flow of refined metal in an ESR-CIG apparatus. The ESR apparatus is an electroslag refining apparatus and the CIG apparatus is a cold wall induction guide tube apparatus, also referred to herein as a cold wall induction guide mechanism and a cold finger nozzle mechanism. More particularly, the invention relates to the control of flow to, through and from the CIG apparatus.
Such control of flow is important to numerous applications which can be made of the refining apparatus including close coupled atomization processing.
The technology of close coupled or closely coupled atomization is a relatively new technology. Methods and apparatus for the practice of close coupled atomization are set forth in commonly owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,631,013; 4,801,412; and 4,619,597, the texts of which are incorporated herein by reference. As pointed out in these patents, the idea of close coupling is to create a close spatial relationship between a point at which a melt stream emerges from a melt orifice into an atomization zone and a point at which a gas stream emerges from a gas orifice to impact the melt stream as it emerges from the melt orifice into the atomization zone. Close coupled atomization is accordingly distinguished from the more familiar and conventional remotely coupled atomization by the larger spatial separation between the respective nozzles and point of impact in the remotely coupled apparatus. A number of independently owned prior art patents deal with close proximity of melt and gas streams and include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,817,503; 4,619,845; 3,988,084; and 4,575,325.
In the more conventional remotely coupled atomization, a stream of melt may be in free fall through several inches before it is impacted by a gas stream directed at the melt from an orifice which is also spaced several inches away from the point of impact.
The remotely coupled apparatus is also characterized by a larger spatial separation of a melt orifice from a gas orifice of the atomization apparatus. Most of the prior art of the atomization technology concerns remotely coupled apparatus and practices. One reason for this is that attempts to operate closely coupled atomization apparatus resulted in many failures due to the many problems which are encountered. This is particularly true for efforts to atomize reactive metals which melt at relatively high temperatures of over 1000.degree. C. or more. The technology disclosed by the above referenced commonly owned patents is, in fact, one of the first successful closely coupled atomization practices that has been developed.
The problem of closely coupled atomization of highly reactive high temperature (above 1,000.degree. C.) metals is entirely different from the problems of closely coupled atomization of low melting metals such as lead, zinc, or aluminum. The difference is mainly in the degree of reactivity of high reacting alloys with the materials of the atomization apparatus.
One of the features of the closely coupled atomization technology, particularly as applied to high melting alloys such as iron, cobalt, and nickel base superalloys is that such alloys benefit from having a number of the additive elements in solid solution in the alloy rather than precipitated out in the alloy and the closely coupled atomization can result in a larger fraction of additive elements remaining in solid solution. For example, if a strengthening component such as titanium, tantalum, aluminum, or niobium imparts desirable sets of properties to an alloy, this result is achieved largely from the portion of the strengthening additive which remains in solution in the alloy in the solid state. In other words, it is desirable to have certain additive elements such as strengthening elements remain in solid solution in the alloy rather than in predipitated form. Closely coupled atomization is more effective than remotely coupled atomization in producing the small powder sizes which will retain the additive elements in solid solution.
Where still higher concentrations of additive elements are employed above the solubility limits of the additives, the closely coupled atomization technology can result in nucleation of precipitates incorporating such additives. However, because of the limited time for growth of such nucleated precipitates, the precipitate remains small in size and finely dispersed. It is well-known in the metallurgical arts that finely dispersed precipitates are advantageous in that they impart advantageous property improvements to their host alloy when compared, for example, to coarse precipitates which are formed during slow cooling of large particles. Thus, the atomization of such a superalloy can cause a higher concentration of additive elements, such as strengthening elements, to remain in solution, or precipitate as very fine precipitate particles, because of the very rapid solidification of the melt in the closely coupled atomization process. This is particularly true for the finer particles of the powder formed from the atomization.
It has been observed with regard to the prior art structures as discussed above relative to the prior art patents that where the superheat in the melt passing through the melt guide tube is at a sufficiently low level, there is a tendency for the molten metal passing through the melt guide tube to form a solid layer of solidified metal against the inner wall of the melt guide tube and eventually to solidify completely, thus blocking melt guide tube and in effect terminating the atomization procedure.
An important aspect of the atomization of metals which melt at high temperatures is means by which the supply of the molten metal to the atomization processing is accomplished. In general, very high specification metal is desirable as is noted above. In part, the high specification pertains to the absence of particulate ceramic material. In addition, the high specification can pertain to a low level of oxides or other contaminants. A novel combination of atomization processing is coupled with a unique molten metal supply to make possible a novel and unique atomization processing. In particular, a closely coupled atomization processing may be combined with an electroslag refining to permit atomization of uniquely high specification molten metal.
By way of providing further background of this novel overall atomization processing the background of a unique electroslag refining method is now provided.
This aspect of the present invention relates generally to direct processing of metal passing through an electroslag refining operation. More specifically, it relates to processing a stream of metal which stream is generated directly beneath an electroslag processing apparatus.
As explained in copending application Ser. No. 07/779,773, filed Oct. 21, 1991, it is known that the processing relatively large bodies of metal, such as superalloys, is accompanied by many problems which derive from the bulky volume of the body of metal itself. Such processing involves problems of sequential heating and forming and cooling and reheating of the large bodies of the order of 5,000 to 35,000 pounds or more in order to control grain size and other microstructure. Such problems also involve segregation of the ingredients of alloys in large metal bodies as processing by melting and similar operations is carried out. A sequence of processing operations is sometimes selected in order to overcome the difficulties which arise through the use of bulk processing and refining operations.
One such sequence of steps involves a sequence of vacuum induction melting followed by electroslag refining and followed, in turn, by vacuum arc refining and followed, again in turn, by mechanical working through forging and drawing types of operations. While the metal produced by such a sequence of steps is highly useful and the metal product itself is quite valuable, the processing through the several steps is expensive and time-consuming.
For example, the vacuum induction melting of scrap metal into a large body of metal of 20,000 to 35,000 pounds or more can be very useful in recovery of the scrap material. The scrap may be combined with virgin metal to achieve a nominal alloy composition desired and also to render the processing economically sound. The size range is important for scrap remelting economics. According to this process, the scrap and other metal is processed through the vacuum induction melting steps so that a large ingot is formed and this ingot has considerably more value than the scrap and other material used in forming the ingot. Following this conventional processing, the large ingot product is usually found to contain one or more of three types of defects and specifically voids, slag inclusions and macrosegregation.
This recovery of scrap into an ingot is the first step in a refining process which involves several sequential processing steps. Some of these steps are included in the subsequent processing specifically to cure the defects generated during the prior processing. For example, such a large ingot may then be processed through an electroslag refining step to remove a significant portion of the oxide and sulfide which may be present in the ingot as a result of the ingot being formed at least in part from scrap material.
Conventional electroslag refining is a well-known process which has been used industrially for a number of years. Such a process is described, for example, on pages 82-84 of a text on metal processing entitled "Superalloys, Supercomposites, and Superceramics". This book is edited by John K. Tien and Thomas Caulfield and is published by Academic Press, Inc. of Harcourt Brace Jovanovich, and bears the copyright of 1989. The use of this electroslag refining process is responsible for removal of oxide, sulfide and other impurities from the vacuum induction melted ingot so that the product of the processing has lower concentrations of these impurities. The product of the electroslag refining is also largely free of voids and slag inclusions.
However, a problem arises in the conventional electroslag refining process because of the formation of a relatively deep melt pool as the process is carried out. The deep melt pool results in a degree of ingredient macrosegregation and in a less desirable microstructure. Defects produced by macrosegregation are visually apparent and are called "freckles". One way to reduce freckles is by reducing the diameter of the formed ingot but such reduction can also adversely affect economics of the processing.
To overcome this deep melt pool problem, a subsequent processing operation is employed in combination with the electroslag refining, particularly to reduce the depth of the melt pool and the segregation and microstructure problems which result from the deeper pool. This latter processing is a vacuum arc refining and it is also carried out by a conventional and well-known processing technique.
The vacuum arc refining starts with the ingot produced by the electroslag refining and processes the metal through the vacuum arc steps to produce a relatively shallow melt pool and to produce better microstructure, and possibly a lower nitrogen content, as a result. Again, for reasons of economic processing, a relatively large ingot of the order of 10 to 40 tons is processed through the electroslag refining and then through the vacuum arc refining. However, the large ingots of this processing has a large grain size and may contain defects called "dirty" white spots.
Following the vacuum arc refining, the ingot of this processing is then mechanically worked to yield a metal stock which has better microstructure. Such a mechanical working may, for example, involve a combination of steps of forging and drawing to lead to a relatively smaller grain size. The thermomechanical processing of such a large ingot requires a large space on a factory floor and requires large and expensive equipment as well as large and costly energy input.
The conventional processing as described immediately above has been found necessary over a period of time in order to achieve the very desirable microstructure in the metal product of the processing. As is indicated above in describing the background of this art, one of the problems is that one processing step results in some deficiency in the product of that step so that another processing step is combined with the first in order to overcome the deficiency of the initial or earlier step in the processing. However, when the necessary combination of steps is employed, a successful and beneficial product with a desirable microstructure is produced. The drawback of the use of this recited combination of processing steps is that very extensive and expensive equipment is needed in order to carry out the sequence of processing steps and further a great deal of processing time and heating and cooling energy is employed in order to carry out each of the processing steps and to go from one step to the next step of the sequence as set forth above.
The processing as described above has been employed in the application of superalloys such as IN-718 and Rene 95. For some alloys the sequence of steps has led to successful production of alloy billets, the composition and crystal structure of which are within specifications so that the alloys can be used as produced. For other superalloys, and specifically for the Rene 95 alloy, it is usual for metal processors to complete the sequence of operations leading to specification material by adding the processing through powder metallurgy techniques. Where such powder metallurgical techniques were employed, the first steps in completing the sequence are the melting of the alloy and gas atomization of the melt. This is followed by screening the powder which is produced by the atomization. An alternative to conventional atomization is desirable and the present teaching provides a metal melt supply and flow control adapted to such alternative and superior atomization processing known as close coupled atomization.
According to prior art practice the selected fraction of the screened powder is then conventionally enclosed within a can of soft steel, for example, and the can is HIPed to consolidate the powder into a useful form. Such HIPing may be followed by extruding or other conventional processing steps to bring the consolidated product to a useable form.
Another alternative to the conventional powder metallurgy processing as described immediately above is an alternative conventional process known as spray forming. Spray forming has been described in a number of patents including the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,909,921; 3,826,301; 4,926,923; 4,779,802; 5,004,153; as well as a number of other such patents.
In general, the spray forming process has been gaining additional industrial use as improvements have been made in processing, particularly because it involves fewer steps and has a cost advantage over conventional powder metallurgy techniques so there is a tendency toward the use of the spray forming process where it yields products which are comparable and competitive with the products of the conventional powder metallurgy processing.
For each of these processes a good supply of high temperature metal is needed and the subject process provides such a supply as well as methods of controlling flow of the melt.